


Агуаменти

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Спецквест [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Healers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Деннис пытается смыть кровь с рук и не сломаться.
Relationships: Dennis Creevey/Draco Malfoy
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197044
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Агуаменти

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Бомбарда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083470) by [WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021). 



> Упоминание смерти второстепенного персонажа.
> 
> Тема спецквеста: божественное. За основу взято выражение "Человек предполагает, а бог располагает", присутствуют мотивы религиозных обрядов, связанных с крещением и очищением водой

Деннис сжимает окровавленными руками раковину в туалете госпиталя святого Мунго и сбивчиво, судорожно дышит. Он давится воздухом, комом в горле и слезами одновременно, ему страшно, сердце стучит будто в ушах, а в груди так больно, что Деннис не знает, как вдохнуть. 

Его пальцы скользят по гладкой поверхности, оставляют алые разводы. Деннис старается не смотреть, не замечать, не вспоминать, но перед глазами все равно встают мутные и зыбкие образы из прошлого: когда по Хогвартсу вышагивали Кэрроу; когда небо окрашивали в ядовитый, насквозь неправильный цвет вспыхивающие метки; когда, уже после битвы за школу, рухнула иллюзия того, что все вернулось в норму. Деннис помнит, как смотрел в мертвое лицо своего отца и бессильно сжимал волшебную палочку. Деннис помнит, сколько было крови. 

С губ Денниса срывается глухое рыдание, и он резким движением дергает вентиль. Кран выплевывает воду так, будто им не пользовались целую вечность. Вода поначалу идет бурая, мутная, но Деннис не ждет, пока она станет кристально чистой. Ему все равно придется испачкать ее кровью. 

Руки Денниса дрожат, когда он пытается смыть кровь. 

Дверь за его спиной открывается с тихим скрипом, и Деннис замирает, зная, что пойти за ним мог только один человек во всем мире. 

Может, потому что у них обоих больше никого не осталось.

Узкие ладони — всегда слишком холодные, даже в жару, — опускаются Деннису на плечи. Деннис чувствует тепло чужого тела за спиной и тянется к нему, потому что это — знакомая территория, твердая почва, в которой последний раз он нуждался так отчаянно, когда нашел труп отца, вернувшись домой в Рождество. 

Ладони чуть сжимают его плечи, скользят по груди и смыкаются в замок. Острый подбородок опускается Деннису на плечо, и голос, который вытаскивал Денниса из ада бесчисленное множество раз, говорит:

— Сосредоточься на моем голосе, Денни. Я с тобой. Ты не один. Дыши, Денни, дыши вместе со мной.

И Деннис дышит, пока голос считает — до десяти, несколько раз, от единицы до десятки. На четвертом «три» Деннис находит в себе силы оторвать взгляд от своих все еще окровавленных ладоней и поднять голову. Из зеркала на него смотрит он сам — сплошные тусклые линии, темные круги под глазами и серые губы — и сосредоточенное лицо Драко Малфоя. Драко выглядит спокойным и собранным в каждой мельчайшей детали: от расслабленного изгиба губ до педантично, волосок к волоску, уложенной прически — Драко теперь вынужден убирать волосы в хвост, когда на дежурстве. 

Драко последнее время дежурит так часто, что Деннису кажется — еще немного, и он поселится в Мунго, прямо на узком и неудобном диванчике в своем кабинете. 

— Помнишь, я учил тебя окклюменции? — ровным тоном произносит Драко, глядя Деннису в глаза через зеркало. Деннис цепляется за его отраженный взгляд так же, как цепляется за его голос и руки, не замечая, что пачкает их кровью. 

— Я никак не мог от тебя закрыться, — отвечает Деннис так тихо, что сам себя едва слышит. Драко кивает, удерживая его взгляд.

— Помнишь, как у тебя получилось? 

Деннис вздрагивает, потому что это — еще одно воспоминание, которое он хотел бы похоронить. Драко — единственный, кто удерживал его на плаву годами, и ему больно закрываться от него, прятаться и возводить стены. Деннису страшно закрываться от Драко, как будто так он его потеряет. И Драко пришлось быть настоящим мудаком, наговорить ему ужасные вещи, чтобы Деннису захотелось — действительно захотелось, — чтобы между ними появился барьер. 

Драко извинялся за это невесомыми поцелуями в висок. И говорил, что, раз Деннис смог закрыться от него, то сможет закрыться и от себя, когда это потребуется. 

— Вытеснение — это не выход и не решение, — говорит Драко мягким голосом, который — Деннис уверен — Драко приберегает исключительно для своих пациентов. — Но ты должен научиться абстрагироваться.

— Он умер у меня на руках, Драко, — срывается с губ Денниса прежде, чем он успевает себя остановить, и Драко касается губами его виска, расцепляет руки на его груди только для того, чтобы взять его ладони в свои. 

— Смерти случаются, Денни. Ты колдомедик, и тебе придется сталкиваться с этим чаще, чем любому другому среднестатистическому магу за пределами Мунго. — Голос Драко вкрадчивый и плавный, он проникает в уши и пробирается под кожу. Он захватывает и держит на плаву. Держит в фокусе. — Дыши, Денни, — напоминает ему Драко и продолжает: — Смерть — это такая же естественная часть жизни, как и рождение. Сегодня кто-то умер, но кто-то — родился. 

— Ему было всего десять, — Деннис всхлипывает, и Драко поглаживает его запястья большими пальцами. Деннис дышит — раз, два, три... Десять. 

— Мы с тобой знаем лучше других, что дети тоже умирают. Я не верю в судьбу, Денни, и я не буду тебе врать, что его время пришло. Но так случилось. Ты сделал все, что мог, чтобы его спасти. И то, что у тебя не получилось, — не твоя вина. Это никогда не будет твоей виной, Денни. 

Драко опускает его руки к крану, из которого все еще бежит вода. Она уже прозрачная, чистая, невинная, но кровавые разводы на белом фаянсе портят эту чистоту и невинность. Вода падает на сведенные судорогой пальцы Денниса, обволакивает руки. Деннис как загипнотизированный смотрит, как вода очищает его — смывает кровь, каплю за каплей, корку за коркой. В слив вода стекает розовой. 

— Знаешь, какое мое любимое заклинание? — спрашивает Драко, помогая воде стирать с рук Денниса чужую кровь. 

— Бомбарда? — слабым голосом предполагает Деннис и ловит короткую усмешку, скользнувшую на мгновение по губам Драко.

— Агуаменти, — отвечает он и на мгновение замирает, глядя как будто не на отражение Денниса в зеркале, а сквозь него — в прошлое, настоящее и будущее. — Потому что вода — это весь жизненный цикл от рождения до смерти. Потому что вода может потушить огонь. Потому что вода очищает. Видишь? — Драко улыбается, бросая взгляд на раковину. 

Вода стекает с рук Денниса и бережно сжимающих их пальцев Драко такой же чистой, прозрачной, как струится из крана. 

Деннис не понимает, когда Драко успел стереть кровь с раковины, но она тоже чистая и нетронутая, как будто Деннис не сжимал ее покрытыми кровью десятилетнего мальчика пальцами несколько минут назад. 

— Как ты...

— Агуаменти, Денни. — Драко подносит правую руку Денниса к губам и целует влажное, в прозрачных каплях, запястье — прямо там, где бьется пульс. — Всегда Агуаменти. 

Деннис рвано выдыхает и оборачивается, пряча лицо у Драко на плече, цепляется за ворот его форменной лимонной мантии так, что белеют костяшки пальцев. Правая рука Драко зарывается Деннису в волосы, левая ложится на поясницу, и Деннис чувствует себя в безопасности. Руки Драко как будто отгораживают его от всех воспоминаний, которые всколыхнула неудачная операция в конце двенадцатичасового дежурства. 

— Терять всегда тяжело, — шепчет Драко. — И то, что ты чувствуешь, — нормально. Я бы удивился, если бы просто пошел дальше. Ты хороший человек, Денни, и ты хороший колдомедик. Не позволяй одному плохому дню ставить это под сомнение. 

— Мне кажется, что я мог сделать что-то еще. 

— Мы не всесильны — никто не всесилен. И я знаю тебя, знаю, как ты работаешь. И я знаю, что ты боролся за этого мальчика до последнего. 

— Его звали Джошуа, — говорит Деннис. — Он должен был поехать в Хогвартс в следующем году. Мечтал попасть в Хаффлпафф. 

— Ты говорил с его родителями?

— На мне было слишком много крови, поэтому я не выходил к ним. Эшли говорила. Она... знаешь, посмотрела на меня так, будто поняла, что я не смогу. Я не...

— Ты не должен себя винить. Уверен, Эшли позаботилась о родителях Джошуа. Она работает в Мунго дольше нас обоих вместе взятых, это не первая смерть, с которой ей пришлось иметь дело. 

— Это всегда будет так тяжело? 

— К смерти нельзя привыкнуть, Денни. Но со временем учишься думать не о тех, кого ты потерял, а о тех, кого спас. И последних будет больше, Денни. Их уже больше. 

Деннис отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть Драко в лицо. У того печальный взгляд, немного кривая понимающая улыбка, и Деннис в который раз думает, что ему повезло — пусть у него больше никого нет, но Драко ему достаточно. Потому что Драко — это его личное Репаро, его Бомбарда и его Агуаменти. 

И, Деннис надеется, он для Драко — тоже. 

— Пойдем домой, Денни, твоя смена на сегодня кончилась, — зовет Драко, и Деннис кивает, следуя за ним, крепко сжимая его ладонь в своей. 

Закрыть кран в туалете госпиталя святого Мунго они забывают, и вода продолжает бежать, пока ее не останавливает отец Джошуа.


End file.
